Bunnicula vs count duckula
Intro Speedsy: vampires the bloodsucking immortal sharp fanged creatures of the night but what if they were more furry? bunnicula the vampire bunny. spider cat: and count duckula the vegetarian vampire duck. he's speedsy i'm spider cat. speedsy: and it's our job to anlalyze they're armor weapons and skills to see who would win... a Death Battle. Bunnicula speedsy: a long time ago a girl found a key a special key you see in the box was a theater and in that theater was a bunny mina adopted it but little did she know there was more to that bunny then meets the eye that bunny was......a vampire bunny! spider cat: holy shit! oh you know he's actually kinda cute spider cat: yeah chester an harold didn't think so well at first but they then soon became friends and they have gone on adventures together summoning ghosts and other things supernatural bunnicula can fly has sharp fangs and even has a scary face to scare evil off spider cat: that's cool i guess he has defeated many forms of evil went to the internet can control many things and even has a storybook where the spider come alive? what is up with these cartoons nowadays? speedsy: i don't know spider cat i just don't know anyway bunnicula has consumed over thousands of vegetables he loves the stuff i mean it makes sense he is a rabbit spider cat: right bunnicula can uses his cuteness to his advantage mina seems to like him i mean he did adopt him but despite this he is not perfect speedsy: right bunnicula is kinda an idiot and easily distracted meaning he has a hard time focusing on things spider cat: but he always seems to get the job done in the end speedsy: yep bunnicula while not being able to turn into a bat sports the characteristics of a vampire fangs the ability to fly thought him being vulnerable to sunlight might up for debate since he is usually seen in the night time spider cat: yeah we will have to think about that but who knows what he can do speedsy: bunnicula also seems to like vegtables a lot he sinks his teeth into them like a vampire drinking his victim's blood spider cat: awww that's kinda cute look at him with his little eats little eyes and his fluffy tail i want him i need him! speedsy: oh dear please don't spider cat: but he's so cute!!!! kawai! speedsy: *sigh* it's been one of those days chester: bunnicula get down here bunnicula: *does so* Count Duckula speedsy: castle duckula a home to a dynasty of vampire ducks legend has it these dreadful creatures can be killed by a steak through the heart or exposure to sunlight but there is a ritual that can be made ounce a century and this was done by a butler named igor and a nanny named well nanny spider cat: how original.... speedsy: however the final ingredient was needed blood spider cat: however it didn't go as planned as nanny put in ketchup instead speedsy: enter count duckula *the count duckula theme plays* spider cat: aw yeah classic television speedsy: yeah count duckula started out as a danger mouse villain but soon got his own tv show then when the reboot of danger mouse was announced duckula madea comeback or tried to count duckula: we interrupt this program to tell you that thanks to danger mouse count duckula tv is worldwide spider cat: so he wants to be famous? what kinda motive is that? speedsy: don't question it spider cat count duckula has vampire abilities such as flight hypnosis and can turn people into vegetables spider cat: why vegtables no wait don't tell me speedsy: yep he's a vegetarian spider cat: of course why not? speedsy: count duckula is one weird vampire duck von goosewing has tried several time to kill him but he has proven too smart for him and he always ends up with the short end of the stick spider cat: wait if count duckula is a good guy why does he want to kill him? speedsy: uh hello dreadful dynasty? spider cat: oh yeah...forgot about that speedsy: anyway duckula is not that great he doesn't harm anyone meaning he doesn't exactly fight he always loses to danger mouse he can be egotistical and igor just wants him to be evil but duckula is not really into that and his fangs are fake as show in the intro spider cat: yeah and nothing seems to go as planned for him poor guy speedsy: but despite this count duckula will never give up no matter what count duckula: count duckula hehe Intro speedsy: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate ounce and for all spider cat: it's time for a...vampire animal battle! pre-fight castle duckula chester harold and bunnicula are seen walking along the corridor chester: i can't believe we are vacationing here harold: i know i know all because bunnicula won the coin toss bunnicula: *makes happy noises* chester: please don't bring it up chester: okay i am going to bed now harold: me too night bunnicula bunnicula then flies off and sees some vegetables then bits into them this makes a certain vampire duck mad upon seeing this count duckula: hey you little rodent that is my lunch bunnicula: *hisses* duckula: oh alright that's it put em up! announcer: fight! Fight count duckula starts by charging at bunnicula but bunnicula dodges and kicks him in the face count duckula recovers with just a mere shake of the head count duckula then punches bunnicula in the face but then bunnicula lands on his feet then hisses at duckula this makes the vampire duck gulp duckula then has an ' idea duckula: look it's steve carrel bunnicula then looks to his right as duckula runs off bunnicula then angrily chases after duckula duckula: this is quite humiliating being chased by a rabbit duckula then trips and starts spinning and then lands flat on his face bunnicula then hisses at duckula as he has hit a dead end duckula: oh wait uh oh *get's hypno eyes* you are under my power you will leave this place now bunicula just tilts his head in confusion duckula: uh you will jump out the window? bunnicula just has a not amused face duckula: well it was worth a shot duckula then flies upward and tries to attack from above but bunnicula then is ready as he hits him with a frying pan sending him into a wall unconscious as he then seeing stars literally he ounce again recovers with a shake of the head duckula: of course a frying pan why not? bunnicula then starts attacking duckula with his tiny fists of fury duckula: ow ow ow ow your hands look so soft yet hit so hard!!!!!! bunnicula then rolls duckula up into a ball and throws him meanwhile chester and harold are sleeping when chester wakes up chester: what's going on out there? harold: probably nothing just go back to sleep chester: okay they do so and starts snoring outside bunnicula and duckula are fighting up a storm as bunnicula then uses his ears the launch duckula out the window count duckula: heh big deal i can fly bunicula then flies out the window with wings coming out of his ears count duckula: of course being part vampire he flies bunnicula then dropkicks's duckula sending him spinning count duckula: alright now i'm mad duckula flies at bunnicula as both are having a dogfight duckula: you can't escape castle duckula or count duckula himself your finished hasenpfeffer with that duckula then drops a tomato bomb on bunnicula sending him crashing down as duckula lands on him count duckula: any last words bunnicula: any last words? bunnicula smiles bunnicula: bye bye bunnicula flies off duckula: huh? the sun shines on duckula duckula: no!!! duckula turns to dust Results spider cat: yeah bunnicula for the win! speedsy: it was close but here is the thing bunnicula is more faster durable and can do things duckula can't he is far more unpredicatable meaning duckula couldn't keep up spider cat: yep and even though duckula tried he couldn't hypnotize bunnicula due to his little brain that seems to be a thing for most idiotic characters in fiction weird speedsy: yeah bunnicula has done more things then duckula plus duckula couldn't fool bunnicula for long as bunnicula outsmarts his opponents never matter the situation spider cat: yep duckula just couldn't find a weakspot giving bunnicula the win castle duckula is gonna be dusty for a while speedsy: the winner is bunnicula Next Time Den's Next Time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE IT'S DEN DEBUT ON OUR COLLABS THE FIRST TWO FIGHTERS ARE GONNA SLASH IT UP SAMURAI VS NINJA STRIDER HIRYU VS.... SILVER SAMURAI "i will slash open your throat strider" Josh's next time https://youtu.be/XdcmJQsy784 VS "Octorberfest!!" https://youtu.be/XdcmJQsy784 THE MAD DOCTOR VS THE MEDIC! Category:'Vampire' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles